


Forever.

by SexecateHardbroom



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), hicsqueak - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Love, Kissing, Lust, Nervousness, Porn with Feelings, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexecateHardbroom/pseuds/SexecateHardbroom
Summary: Hecate was nervous tonight. She was hardly the romantic type but she wanted things to be perfect for Pippa, wanted to make tonight special. She was going to tell the beautiful pink witch for the first time that she is falling in love with her...falling in love for the very first time. 'Love' has never come to Hecate, thought she was incapable of it, yet she is so in love with Pippa that she is finally going to tell her...after 30 long years.





	Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. It's not perfect as I'm a bit rusty when it comes to writing (it's been a while) but the inspiration from the fandom as prompted me to finally write one, so I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Feel free to comment on ideas, and anything I could improve on :)
> 
> Part 2/chapter 2 is on the way very soon so watch this space!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The two witches looked across the dining table at each other, having just finished their meals. They were at Hecate’s, having a night in for a change. Pippa took Hecate's hand in hers, entwining their fingers and looking at her adoringly. 

''That was delicious Hecate, you're such a good cook'' Pippa winked playfully knowing fine well that Hecate did not 'cook'. Hecate blushed. She tried to make an effort tonight, wanted to do this the non-magic human way but nerves got a hold of her and she'd give in. With a twist of her wrist, waves of hands and various wiggles of her long slender fingers had the table set out beautifully. Hecate went all out - the scented candles, flowers in the middle and diamante wine glasses. A various of colours such as blacks, silvers, pinks and red... all laid out on a gorgeous black lace table cloth with red trim and decorative black and silver roses. Hecate is hardly the romantic type but tonight she wanted things to be perfect for Pippa. 

Hecate was nervous, she and Pippa had only been officially courting for a few months and she wanted tonight to be special. Once they got over the shock of seeing each other again after 30 years and confessing their feelings for each other, Hecate was still new to this. Sure, she'd dated before, had relationships, but this time was different. She was falling in love. Although really, she had always loved Pippa and she was going to tell her tonight for the very first time. Hecate had never used the ‘L’ word, always thought she was incapable of loving another person. No wonder she is feeling particularly nervous right now. 

''You ok darling?'' Pippa asked, brow furrowed in concern. She gave Hecate's hand a gentle squeeze which brought out her trance. 

''I'm fine, just deep in thought'' Hecate sighed contently. 

She smiled lovingly at the beautiful pink witch in front of her, she still took her breath away. Pippa was wearing a strappy pink dress that shimmered slightly in the low lightning, hugging her tanned curves perfectly. Her neck was decorated with a sparkly pink pendant with earrings to match. Of course she had on pink stiletto heels. With a pink mesh material on the dress covering her chest and arms which made Hecate's mind go crazy as she so wanted to rip it off so that a hint of breast would be on show. Her mouth watered at the thought. Hecate quickly looked down on herself suddenly feeling so self-conscious. She felt ugly compared to Pippa who she thought was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her long black laced rose patterned, slightly low cut dress covered a gangly pasty white body, a thick black sequined belt hugged her slender waist. She had minimal jewelery on and minimal makeup wanting to keep it simple, with black eyeliner and a touch of deep red lipstick. The outfit was finished with simple knee high black boots. Hecate wondered if she should've made more of an effort with her look, especially tonight, she wanted to look good for Pippa. Suddenly a sinful thought washed over Hecate as she thought to herself that it's what's underneath their clothes that counts, knowing that her matching black and red laced bra and panties would drive Pippa wild. Hecate couldn't help but smirk to herself as more dirty thoughts came across her. She glanced up at Pippa who was looking at her with an amused look on her face.

''What's tickled you?'' asked Pippa as she took a drink of wine. 

Hecate just stared at Pippa’s lovely pink lips around the glass rim, pupils wide with lust. She gave a little shrug of her shoulders feeling coy and leaned forward and huskily said, ''Nothing. It’s just, well I'm ready for dessert if you are?’’ and rubbed her fingers over Pippa’s affectionally. 

The pink witch lit up, oblivious to Hecates tone of voice, ''Of course darling, I never say no to dessert! What's on offer?'' and took another sip of wine. 

The pale witch looked at the woman opposite her, looking in her eyes which such intensity and a sly smile crept up in one corner of her mouth and she said simply... 

''Me''. 

Pippa nearly choked on her drink, as she looked up at her, mouth gaped open. She was not used to Hecate being this forward, especially so sexually, ''Hecate!'' she said, shocked.

''yes, Pippa?'' she said smugly. 

''I...I....'' Pippa stammered. 

Hecate never took her eyes off the bewildered witch the whole time until after what seemed like five minutes, Pippa suddenly started to giggle.  
''Oh darling, I thought you'd never ask!'' 

Their fingers still entwined together, Pippa slowly took her hand away and stood up and walked over to Hecate never taking her eyes off her. She stood in front of the tall witch who never moved from her seat. Pippa smiling, gently stroked Hecate's jaw and then brushed a thumb over her red lips. She then took a step backwards to give Hecate some space, poked out a long finger and motioned upwards. Hecate followed the demand until she now, out of her seat was standing upright towering over Pippa. Hecate swiped her hand across her feet and her boots were off, so she matched Pippa's height, just. Even with her heels on, Pippa still had to move up on her tiptoes slightly to reach Hecate who bowed her head down until finally, finally they reached each other's lips and pushed together, with Pippa's hands around the back of Hecate's neck and her fingers caressing the area, her thumbs lightly brushing her jaw and cheekbones. 

The kiss was slow and gentle at first, Hecate could taste the wine on Pippa's lips and she put her hands around her waist pulling them together. Pippa opened her eyes and pulled away for a second for a breather and to gather her thoughts. Hecate then blinked her eyes open smacked her lips together and licked around still tasting the wine. Both witches looked at each other, grinning like teenagers.

Pippa can't believe she still gets to kiss this beautiful witch in front of her.  
Of course they have kissed plenty before but Pippa has seen a different side to Hecate tonight, she's more confident and more intense and pippa loved it. 

And Hecate can't quite believe how much she is enjoying this kiss. All of her worries and insecurities seem to wash away, giving her a surge of confidence.  
She pulled Pippa in and pushed their lips together again, a bit more firmly and mouth open so she could slightly poke her tongue out. Pippa accepted the invitation and opened her lips more apart so Hecate could enter her, caressing her lips and mouth until both tongues met. 

They spent a few minutes in this position, exploring each others mouths and kissing harder, with their bodies pressed together even more that their breasts squashed up against each other. If they weren't still clothed, they would've felt how hard each others nipples are. Pippa then pulled away to move her lips over Hecate's slender neck, around her chest and onto the curves of her breasts giving light gentle kisses. Hecate groaned and tightened her grip around Pippas waist and her hips bucked up involuntarly. Hecate blushed, scowling at herself that she lost control of her body like that so easily. Then she remembered that there was no need for her to feel so insecure around Pippa. She shook the thoughts away as she felt waves of long dark hair surround her face and down her shoulders as Pippa pulled the pins out of her hair and ran her fingers through it as she moved her lips back onto hers and kissed her deeply.  
Hecate shivered as she felt her whole body tingle, arousal was forming in her knickers. She took Pippa's hand and said breathlessly in between kisses,  
''Pippa. Come upstairs, let me take you to bed.''

With a twist of Hecate's wrist, both witches were now stood outside Hecate's bedroom door. Hecate looked at the door and then at Pippa, suddenly a worried thought crossed over her. Maybe this is too fast? She wants to make love to pippa more than anything, but she wondered what is pippa thinking? She loves pippa so much and so desperately wants to tell her, maybe before they got to this point? 

''What's the matter Hiccup?'' 

Hecate, nerves raising, flinched at her nickname. She looked at pippa not knowing what to say or do.

Sensing her anxiety, Pippa smiled and took Hecate's hand in hers,  
''Oh, my beautiful hiccup. You have no idea how much I want this. Don't look so nervous. We've done this before'' 

True, they've had plenty of sex before, so it's not like it's their first time. So why was Hecate so nervous? She is about to make love to the woman she adores, will this change things?

''It's different this time Pip'' she said seriously. 

Pippa started to look worried herself and pulled her hands away. Hecate just then, snapped out of it. Worrying Pippa is the last thing she wants to do tonight. So, she took in her hands again and gave a gentle squeeze and a big smile crept across her face.

''Don't look so worried Pippa, I meant different in a good way'' and she meant it. Hecate wants this so much too. So, worries aside, she gave her a soft kiss while opening the door and gently pulled Pippa into the bedroom with her. 

Hecate will make sure that Pippa will be well loved tonight.

End of chapter one.  
Chapter two coming very soon, watch this space ;)


End file.
